


What doesn't kill you disappoints me

by stormy1990



Category: SixTONES (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 10:01:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17723051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormy1990/pseuds/stormy1990
Summary: As an assassin it was always a game of life and death. But if you challenge it to gain the attention of someone else the chances of going game over were even bigger. Was it worth the risk or a waste of time? There was just one way to find out: Play the game of life and death!





	What doesn't kill you disappoints me

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a T-Shirt saying "What doesn't kill you disappoints me" and BOOM there was a KyomoHoku story!
> 
> It's short and chaotic, but I hope you like it!  
> If you feel like shouting at me for the ending, maybe read it again? :P
> 
> Have fun reading~

“What doesn’t kill you disappoints me.”

Since Hokuto had spoken those words months ago at another failed attempt to get rid of Taiga, the younger ones most hated assassin rival, it had weirdly become a habit to try out the missions others abandoned as impossible or deadly.

This time though he was finally close, but should he actually feel proud of risking his life for a person hating him? There was nothing he could get out of it after all he’d be dead if he wanted Hokuto to not feel disappointed anymore. Nevertheless he always enjoyed the way the boy suddenly started scolding him each time he ended up in critical conditions. Like that he could finally see some emotions on the usually blank face and as much as they hated each other over the last years and always tried to manipulate the other one, there was still some provoking fire left in both of them, making it impossible to just turn around and walk away.

“Wow, whoever did that should get a reward.”

Hokuto’s voice came from the low roof above Taiga and he formed a self-mocking smile, not even having the strength left to look up at the other one. It had cost him a lot of effort already to make it to this corner after there had been a pretty good aiming bodyguard with his victim this time.

Hokuto jumped down after making sure that he hadn’t been followed. “Damn, you really look like shit.”

“I take that as a compliment.”

“It is one, towards the person who shot you.”

Taiga wanted to laugh on the mocking smile the other one formed, but a groan was all that was heard as he pressed his hand with even more force on his stomach, trying to stop the wound from bleeding. “If you want to wait until I am dead, I fear you’ve to wait a few hours, I still don’t feel that bad.”

“Shall I help then?” Hokuto’s expression changed to dead serious as he pulled out a gun and pointed it at the other one. Instead of feeling scared Taiga just formed a smile.

“So the only one you are not feeling disappointed in is yourself?”

That question made the other one pull back once more before he shrugged his shoulders. “Until now I am the only one who had actually some chances of killing you.”

“And you never took one.”

It was rare to see Hokuto’s perfect mask crumble, but at situations like this Taiga could always see the small cracks, which showed that he wasn’t as heartless as he always pretended to be.

“As I said, I will wait for someone else to do it,” Hokuto said before he suddenly threw something on the boy’s legs. “If you tell anyone about this I might change my mind, so be careful.”

He didn’t even gave Taiga the time to reply anything or voice out an unnecessary thank you before he vanished into the dark night, so fast that it could already be called running away.

Taiga just shook his head on his ridiculous behavior before he took the small bag from his legs. Bandages and even an injection for blood thickening to slow down the bleeding of he wound.

“‘What can’t fix you disappoints me’ would be the better phrase for you,” Taiga let out teasing before he once more owed his life to the younger one.

***

It was the most direct interference Hokuto had dared until now and it had become more than ridiculous by now.

“Stay down you idiot,” Hokuto yelled at him after he had pulled him down a millimeter before a bullet would have hit him straight in the face.

But Taiga didn’t listen and picked up his sniper rifle, taking a deep breath while searching for his victim once more. Bullets kept shattering the glass around him, but they got less as Hokuto had appeared next to him and made sure to get rid of exactly those people which would finally not disappoint him.

“Would you finally shoot?” Hokuto yelled once more and the next second Taiga finally got a clear aim and finished the job so many had failed at before.

“Great, congrats,” Hokuto said mockingly as he took Taiga by the arm the moment he had pulled his rifle away from the window.

“What are you doing?”

“Getting you out, because you suck at escaping routes.”

Taiga didn’t complain after all he was right, but that didn’t change the fact that Hokuto did something ridiculous for the dozens time. Not that Taiga minded he always enjoyed Hokuto’s twisted personality.

“Thank you.”

It was the very first time Taiga had the time to voice it out. Hokuto had already turned his back on him before he wanted to vanish like always. It was clear that he didn’t want to hear that thank you, but for once he was out of mocking comments. After all this time it had been a direct interference, showing that he had been perfectly aware where Taiga had been and what he had been up to, knowing that he might get killed this time.

“Maybe next time just watch instead?”

It was the pissed expression Hokuto showed as he turned back which gave Taiga a weird feeling of excitement. His threatening look was something he enjoyed way too much and he didn’t mind it at all as Hokuto moved up to him and took him by the collar.

“What? Didn’t you want to watch when someone finally succeeds in killing me?”

The punch that followed surprised Taiga a lot, because no matter how angry Hokuto had never gone that far. Instead of letting Taiga drop to the back Hokuto pulled him up on the collar once more.

“All I see is you trying to kill yourself and I won’t let that happen!”

“Why is that?”

“Because if you want to die so badly I will be the one doing it. Don’t be so cowardly and run away!”

As fast as Hokuto had snapped he had calmed down and pushed Taiga away with another death glare before he turned his back on him and left.

“Who is running away here?” Taiga whispered. This time he was shaking slightly, a bit surprised by the boy’s sudden outburst, but again a smile formed on his lips. After all in their case getting yelled at or even punched was a weird kind of showing affection and Taiga felt even more excited through it. Unfortunately the only way to keep it this way was to keep going until there was maybe the day Hokuto would finally be satisfied with someone.

***

The rain was too heavy to clearly see his surroundings. His look had also turned blurry and with stairs showing up in front of him out of nowhere Taiga stumbled and found himself even more hurt on the ground.

“Where are you when you could laugh at me the most,” Taiga whispered mockingly not even trying to stop the bleeding this time. The job had seemed easy maybe that was why he had no spectators this time. What he hadn’t seen coming was another sniper and he had been good. It was a graze, yet it would soon kill him. The blood was running non-stop from his neck, leaving half of his upper body covered in blood.

Once more he got up, his orientation completely gone, even the sounds of his surroundings not reaching his ears anymore. It was in the middle of the night and somehow Taiga had made it halfway back to his hideout, but now he couldn’t tell right from left anymore.

After a few more minutes his body finally gave up on him and he crumbled to the ground. When there was no impact he feared that his senses had left him completely, but then his body seemed to move instead of lying still. Maybe he was going crazy now as well?

“I told you not to run away.”

His senses worked still good enough to form another teasing smile on the known mocking tone. “You caught me so maybe I am game over now?”

There was no reply or maybe he hadn’t been able to hear it, because the next time he could clearly say what was going on was when the rain was suddenly gone. Unfortunately the cold of his body and the numb pain filling his body wasn’t. When he opened his eyes he could see the blurry image of Hokuto rushing through the room. It didn’t seem like any kind of hideout, maybe just the closest building he had been able to find, as Taiga was running out of time.

“No luck with the supplies you need?” Taiga whispered as his voice wouldn’t come out any louder anymore.

Hokuto gave him another death glare, but kept searching through the old cupboards for any kind of bandage he could use to stop the bleeding. His movements seemed hectic almost uncoordinated and soon he started cursing, throwing things to the floor as he had almost searched through everything in the room.

“Game over it is then,” Taiga said self-mocking on which Hokuto swirled around to him. This time the gun that was pointed at him was hold by a violently shaking hand.

“I told you that I would be the one deciding that!”

“Then how about you finally win the game?”

“I DON’T WANT TO WIN IT!”

Finally Hokuto had shattered his own blank mask and gave Taiga a clear view on his raw emotions. Taiga wished he was in a better state to be able to enjoy it more, but he would take what he could and he formed a shaking smile. “You finally admitted it.”

“You knew about it the whole time! You pissed me off on purpose!”

“Guilty,” Taiga replied, but this time his smile fell even though he wanted to keep it. He was already lying on the ground, so he couldn’t actually lose balance, but his system was giving up on him and things kept spinning, making it even harder to speak. “Would you do me the favor of being the one?”

Hokuto’s face turned into a tormented grimace on that request as he lowered the gun and started shaking his head slowly.

“Wow, I never thought you’d be so beautiful while crying.”

The younger one immediately tried to hide his tears, but even with Taiga not being able to see clearly anymore the sobs the other one tried to suppress where still audible for him.

“Hokuto, please?” Taiga asked once more and the other one’s sobs grew even louder.

With a long breath Taiga let his eyes fell shut as he could feel how his body was turning numb and was about to shut down. The sound of Hokuto unlocking his gun made him smile once more and he didn’t even flinch as Hokuto’s hand pushed the wet strands of hair from his forehead and placed a kiss on his cold skin.

The cold metal of the gun was placed on his temple next, but Taiga didn’t even try to open his eyes once more.

Hokuto’s hand traveled down his face towards his chin before his lips followed and found the older one’s lips for the first time. It didn’t last long yet it filled Taiga’s body with a last wave of pleasure which made the whole situation feel different out of a sudden. A warm, welcoming feeling took over him, making it possible for him to relax and forget about the pain.

“What doesn’t kill you disappoints me,” Hokuto whispered against the other one’s lips. “Seems like I just disappointed myself.”


End file.
